


A Villainous Romance

by Sinfully_Lustful_Darling



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling/pseuds/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling
Summary: Finally an answer to the question…”What’s in the bag?





	A Villainous Romance

Love is a crazy thing sometimes…

I had worked for Interpol and MI6 as a computer hacker ever since I was 12…and I was good at my craft, that’s how they originally found me…when I hacked into their computer system. Over the years I have honed my skills so the execution of a search, virus or whatever needs to be done is so stealthy and quick, no one can tell. I have hacked into some pretty complicated systems, but none as complicated as the one owned by the man simply called The Villain.

His name is actually Thomas William Hiddleston, but the press and police force simply identify him as The Villain as to make him think they have no clue of his identity. This makes him smile with pride whenever he hears or sees news reports about his latest heists. I know what you’re thinking…”You said you work for MI6 and Interpol, but you talk about Hiddleston like you work together.”

Allow me to tell you how we met…

As I stated previous, I hacked into Tom’s computer system, which is extremely complicated, but not for someone of my caliber. I had been sent to his home undercover to hack into the mainframe from his office and the plan was going smoothly, until I felt something cover my mouth. It was a hand clad in leather.

“Hello, darling.” His laugh rang in my ear. “What do we have here…are you trying to figure out what makes me tick, love? All you had to do was ask.” I was quickly spun around so I was facing him, a wicked smile on his face and his eyes glittering as he reached under my skirt, removed my panties and ran his other gloved hand over my folds before sliding one long finger inside, moving it around, teasing me. I tried to stop my moan from escaping as he added another finger. “If you promise not to scream, I’ll take my hand off your mouth, but if you utter one squeak, I’ll cover it again, understand?” I nod in acknowledgment. As he removed his hand, I couldn’t help throwing my head back and whimpering from the magic his fingers were working between my legs. “It seems I’ve found your weakness. Under that tough exterior all it takes is the proper touch from a man and you melt.” He kept working me with his fingers until I shattered like a piece of glass. He removed his fingers, putting them up to his mouth and licking them clean. “You taste divine…I want more.” That night I was bent over and fucked on every piece of furniture in the room, sometimes more than once. This signified my last day working for Interpol/MI6 and my first of many days working for The Hiddleston Corporation.

From that day on, I was always by his side. His right hand woman, so to speak. I would coordinate the locations of our men at every heist, researching any security, computer or electrical system and how easy it is to disable. Basically, no matter what the situation, we were always one step ahead. When the heists were successful, we would celebrate by going back to the compound and making love until the sun came up. On the other hand when something went wrong and we would almost get caught, everyone stay out of Tom’s way or risk losing your head…it was not something you wanted to witness.

Our latest heist was one of the biggest, it was to infiltrate his rival’s company and emptying out their bank accounts, making Hiddleston Corporation the largest and richest in the country. We had everything planned to the tiniest detail, we were more focused and more precise in our actions. The plan went down at midnight, the men were stationed, security guards were taken down and I started my work from my laptop while I sat in the black Jaguar with Tom. We were nonchalantly parked across the street, a couple just getting in the car after a night on the town. It didn’t take me long to break through the system, some simple decoding of firewalls and breaking down encryptions and the job was done in under an hour. When we received notification that the process was complete, Tom put the pedal to the floor and we took off for one of the underground garages.

Once we arrived, we traded the black Jag for the white model. I sat in the passenger seat and watched two men give Tom a bag that he threw in the trunk. After he got in and we started our drive I finally took the opportunity to speak.

“What’s in the bag?”

“You’ll find out when we get to our destination, love. Not to worry, I’m sure you will find it…pleasurable.” The smile that spread across his face was deliciously wicked and something told me tonight’s celebration of success would be different.

We pulled up to the most opulent hotel in the city, we got out of the car, the bag held tightly in Tom’s hand as the valet took his keys, driving off as we walked in the doors. We checked in and rode the elevator until we reached the penthouse floor. His hand on my back as he slid the card key into the slot, the distinct click of the door opening as he led me into the bedroom where candles were lit, rose petals were scattered about and champagne was chilling by the bedside.

“You like it, love?”

“It’s beautiful.”

“So are you…ready to see what’s in the bag?” I nodded my head as he sat it down on the chest at the foot of the bed. “Strip. I want you naked and laying on the bed with your arms against the headboard.” I complied and watched as he slowly pulled the zipper down the track as the bag popped open. He reached in and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, which he secured around my wrists. A ball gag, a blindfold, a bullet vibrator and a spreader bar which he secured around my ankles, preventing me from closing my legs. The ball gag and the blindfold were put in their proper places allowing me to rely only on my heightened senses of hearing, smell and feeling. “Look at you, all spread and open for me. Your dripping and I’ve only restrained you. So gorgeous, soft and wet…and all fucking mine.”

He started by using the bullet, teasing my folds and my clit as he toyed with my breasts, licking and sucking on my nipples until they hardened under his tongue. He bit, sucked and licked all over my body, starting with my earlobes and working his way down. The bullet was shoved inside me, the remote used to vary the speed as his mouth teased my clit until it peeked out from under it’s hood. He took the tip of his tongue, wiggling it around and setting off my first orgasm. I strained against the ball gag, pulling at the handcuffs, the spreader bar making it impossible to close my legs as I saw stars behind the blindfold when another orgasm hit from the bullet being turned up as he grasped my breasts and pinched my nipples.

“God I love how you cum for me, you look divine.” I heard him strip off his clothing, climb on the bed and remove my ball gag to replace it with his hardened cock. “Suck…take it all.” I willingly accepted his shaft until the head hit the back of my throat. I relaxed and took him deep, listening to the sounds of his heavy breathing and moans when I would hollow my cheeks, increasing my suction, pulling him closer to his own edge when he pulled out with an audible pop. “I want to cum inside you, darling, I know how much you love it when I coat your walls with my seed.”

I licked my lips in anticipation when he removed the handcuffs, blindfold and finally the spreader bar. He massaged my wrists, legs and ankles, gathered me in his arms and pressed his lips to mine in a passion filled kiss. Turning from the domineering controller to the gentle, loving boyfriend who wears his heart on his sleeve. Our tongues entwined as he wrapped my legs around his waist, sliding into me completely. I moaned breathlessly as he started moving slow, taking his time, savoring each moment. Light kisses were spread over my body, gentle licks on my breasts and his hands touching every inch of exposed skin with care.

“I love you, darling, so much.”

“I love you.”

He rolled us over and I buried my face in his neck, peppering his neck and shoulder with kisses as our hips rolled together, bringing our climax closer. Whispered words were said, more declarations of love were given and as we reached our peak, calling each others names, he pulled the covers over us and I laid my head on his chest. I ran my hand over his stomach, playing with the hair on his chest as he kissed my forehead.

“Ready to see what else is in the bag?” I shook my head as he reached for the bag, pulling out a pair of maroon stilettos, a gorgeous dress to match and a beautiful diamond necklace. “Go get cleaned up and put this on, we have reservations for a late dinner.”

Once I was dressed and he cleaned up and changed into a different suit, I put the finishing touches on my hair and makeup when I saw him digging in the bag one last time. I wondered what else he could possibly have in there…yes it was a big bag but good lord was it bottomless? I heard his voice in the doorway.

“I knew that would look gorgeous on you, I was right. But there is one question I need you to answer for me…turn around.” I turned to face him and found him down on one knee with a black velvet box in his hand, revealing a gorgeous diamond solitaire. “Will you do me the honor of being my wife?” I felt tears well up while he slid the ring on my finger and I gave him my answer.

“Yes.”

 


End file.
